Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida
by Kissaphobic
Summary: SIN SPOILERS. ¿Qué pasaría si Ron le dice a Harry que quiere a Hermione mediante una nota pero accidentalmente el papel acaba en la mochila de la chica? R Hr. COMPLETO. Atemporal.
1. Chapter 1

Todos estudiaban en silencio, aunque no por la necesidad de concentrarse, sino por que, como había dicho Ron, la señora Pince les "cortaría a rodajas con las hojas de los libros" si volvía a pillarles hablando en la biblioteca.

En cuanto el reloj de arena se hubo vaciado del todo, los tres amigos salieron rápidamente de ahí.

- Menudo aburrimiento, yo ya no aguantaba cinco minutos más ahí dentro...

- Hay que saber hacer un esfuerzo de vez en cuando, Ronald – repuso la chica.

- ¿Os apetece que saque unas ranas de chocolate y nos tumbemos en los sofás de la Sala de Gryffindor? – propuso Harry.

Los otros dos asintieron.

Al ver que sólo había dos sillones libres, corrieron para no quedarse sin asiento. Harry en seguida ocupó uno de los sitios, pero en seguida se arrepintió de haberlo hecho al ver que Hermione y Ron se peleaban por el otro.

- ¡Yo he llegado antes! – protestaba el pelirrojo.

- Podrías mostrarte caballeroso por una sola vez y dejar que se siente la chica... – refunfuñó ella.

- ¡Anda ya!

- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Quédate con tu estúpido sillón! Al fin y al cabo es verdad que te lo mereces más que yo...

Ron la miró con desconfianza.

- ¿Por qué has cambiado de opinión?

- Porque me he dado cuenta de que tienes una minusvalía... mental

Harry no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al oír aquello. Por el contrario, las orejas de su amigo se pusieron rojas y murmuró algo inaudible. De mala gana, el pelirrojo se levantó y le cedió su siento a la chica.

- Gracias – sonrió ella con satisfacción. - ¿Me pasas una rana de chocolate?

- ¡Sí, bueno, y ya que estamos te doy un masaje en la espalda!

- Pues ahora que lo mencionas...

Ron soltó cuatro barbaridades y subió a la habitación. En aquel momento, la sonrisa de Hermione se convirtió en una mueca que parecía mostrar arrepentimiento.

- ¿Crees que me he pasado? – le preguntó Harry.

- Tranquila, lo superará.

La amiga carcajeó y el chico le lanzó una rana de chocolate que ella atrapó al aire.

A la hora de cenar, Ron se volvió a unir a ellos.

- ¿Quieres sentarte aquí, Hermione? – preguntó Ron con una amabilidad sorprendente.

- Oh, claro – sonrió ella.

- Pues lo siento, pero aquí me voy a sentar yo – y con un movimiento brusco tomó el asiento que le había ofrecido a su amiga.

- Me parto de risa – ironizó ella con un tono lúgubre.

- Haya paz, chicos – pidió Harry.

- Es imposible tener paz con esta mujer – protestó Ron.

- Mira quién fue a hablar...

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y decidió no prestar más atención que a su comida. Nadie dijo una sola palabra en toda la cena.

Al llegar a la habitación Ron estuvo quejándose de Hermione hasta la hora de acostarse.

- ¿Te he dicho ya que encima...?

- ¿...te echa en cara no haberle cedido el asiento? Sí, me lo has dicho. Unas diez veces por lo menos.

- Lo siento, tío, pero es que me pone furioso... – se disculpó Ron.

- Por supuesto que la culpa no es sólo tuya, pero de vez en cuando podrías colaborar un poco...

- Ya, vale, lo intentaré...

- Gracias.

- ... pero no prometo nada.


	2. Chapter 2

A la mañana siguiente, todo volvió a la normalidad. Ni Ron ni Hermione parecían acordarse del percance del día anterior y Harry lo agradeció. Él sabía que no podían aguantar mucho enfadados; ya que estaba casi convencido de que los dos sentían algo por el otro (o al menos Ron lo sentía por Hermione).

En clase de Historia de la Magia, al ver a Ron mirar embobado a Hermione, no pudo evitar escribirle una nota a su amigo, la cual le dio en plena cabeza.

- ¿Pero qué...?

El pelirrojo leyó la nota que le había pasado su mejor amigo desde el otro lado de la clase:

"No sé por qué no le dices nada. Estoy convencido de que ella siente lo mismo por ti."

Fulminó a Harry con la mirada y se dispuso a escribir la respuesta:

" ¿Y qué pretendes que le diga, 'Hermione, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Te quiero.'? Quiero vivir, gracias."

Lanzó la nota con tal fuerza que Harry, a pesar de sus habilidades de buscador, no pudo pillarla al aire y, desafortunadamente, el papel cayó en la mochila de Hermione.

La cara de Ron se volvió tan blanca como el propio papel. Se agachó y gateó bajo las mesas del resto de los alumnos sin que el profesor se diese cuenta hasta llegar a la mesa de la chica. Empezó a buscar la nota, pero justo en ese momento Hermione se giró.

- ¡Ronald Bilius Weasley! – susurró indignada - ¿¡Qué haces rebuscando en mi mochila!?

- Yo... yo sólo... ¿tienes tinta?

- Toma – Hermione le tiró un pequeño bote de tinta enfadada.

Al acabar la clase, Ron intentó esconderse detrás de Harry, pero no dio resultado:

- ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! ¡Podríamos haber perdido puntos por eso!

- Lo siento, es que sin tinta no podía coger apuntes...

- Eres de lo que no hay...

Y con una mirada despreciativa se despidió de los dos chicos.

- Joder, joder, joder...

- Tranquilo Ron, tampoco es para tanto.

- ¿Qué no es para tanto? ¡¿QUÉ NO ES PARA TANTO?! Más me vale coger esa nota antes de que la lea Hermione...

- Tampoco sería tan grave lo que has escrito...

- Ah, no, por supuesto. Que lea que la quiero y que es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida no es para tanto.

- Joder tío, qué bonito.

- Tengo que conseguir esa nota como sea – el pelirrojo hizo una pequeña pausa. – Ahora es hora de comer, ¿no?

- Sí.

- Genial. Tú la distraes y yo saco el papelito de las narices de su mochila.

Para cuando llegaron al comedor, Hermione ya estaba comiendo.

- ¡Hola! – la saludó Ron con una sonrisa tan amplia que hasta producía escalofríos.

- ¿Y a éste qué le pasa? – le preguntó la chica a Harry.

El chico encogió los hombros.

- Hermione, me gustaría hablar a solas un rato contigo, si no te importa...

- Oh, claro, por supuesto.

La chica se levantó y cogió su mochila.

- ¡NO! – chilló Ron – ¿N-no has oído que quería hablar a solas?

- Sea lo que sea que te hayan contado por ahí, las mochilas no tienen orejas, Ronald.

- Pues a mí me parece una falta de respeto que te lleves la mochila, ¿a que sí, Harry?

Harry asintió desconcertado. Sabía que la mente de su amigo no era la más brillante, pero esa excusa era todavía más absurda de lo habitual.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione no quiso empezar una nueva pelea y dejó la mochila al lado de Ron.

- Y bien, ¿qué querías? – preguntó la joven cuando se hubieron alejado.

- ¿Eh? – preguntó Harry con aire distraído.

- Que qué querías.

- Ah, sí, sí. Es que.. es que... no entiendo bien el trabajo que nos han mandado para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

- ¿Y qué tiene eso de misterioso?

- Me daba... vergüenza que se enteraran los demás – contestó mirando cómo Ron buscaba desesperadamente en la mochila de Hermione.

- Bueno, tranquilo, luego te ayudaré...

La chica fue a girarse, pero Harry la agarró del brazo.

- ¡Espera!

- Harry, tengo hambre...

- Es que... es que... hay algo más...

- Bueno, pues luego me lo cuentas.

- ¡No! Es que... ¡conozco a alguien que está enamorado de ti!

- ¿C-cómo has dicho?

- Sí, bueno... él te lo quiere decir, pero no sabe cómo...

- Oh, Harry, me siento adulada, en serio, pero yo es que tú a mí no me gustas...

- ¡¿Qué?! N-no soy yo...

- Ah... qué estúpida soy, lo siento. Yo no quería...

Volvió a intentar darse la vuelta. Ante la desesperación, Harry no tuvo otro remedio:

- ¡Sí! ¡Sí, soy yo!

Hermione se giró asustada.

- Harry, yo...

- Tranquila, no importa, lo entiendo.

Entonces vio cómo Ron levantaba el puño victorioso con la nota en la mano.

- Bueno, ¡adiós! – dijo Harry dejando a Hermione plantada.

Ron vio cómo Harry salía del comedor y Hermione volvía donde él.

- Pobrecito...

- ¿Quién, Harry? – preguntó Ron sin darle importancia.

- Sí...

- ¿Qué le pasa?

- N-nada...

- Me voy, ¿vale?

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Estás bien? –se preocupó Ron.

- Sí, yo sí.


	4. Chapter 4

Ron subió riéndose hasta la habitación. Allí encontró a Harry tumbado en la cama.

- Tío, ¿se puede saber qué te has inventado para distraer a Hermione? ¡La pobre parecía haber visto un fantasma! – carcajeó.

- Ah, eso... nada especial.

- ¿Nada especial? ¿Pero tú le has visto la cara?

- Ron yo...

Harry le explicó lo ocurrido mientras el otro había estado buscando el papel.

- ¡¿CÓMO?! PERO, TÍO, ¿A TI SE TE HA IDO LA OLLA O QUÉ? ¡NO ME ESPERABA ESTO DE TI!

- ¡Tranquilízate, Ron! Sabes que lo que le dije no es verdad...

- ¡TÚ ESTÁS LOCO!

Y de un portazo salió de la habitación.

Hermione estaba entrando en la sala cuando vio corriendo a Ron, que soltaba insultos a diestro y siniestro.

- ¡Ron! ¡RON! ¿Qué pasa?

Pero el chico la ignoró. Hermione vio a continuación bajar a Harry.

- Oye, ¿qué le pasa?

- Cosas de Ron, ya sabes.

- Oye...respecto a lo de antes...

- Ah, no tiene importancia, yo...

- No, sí que importa. Mira, a mí me pasa... pasaba algo parecido y sé que no se pasa bien.

- No, pero da igual, en serio...

En ese momento Ron volvió a aparecer y tras propinarle un par de tacos a Harry se tumbó en un sofá boca abajo.

- ¿No deberías hablar con él? – preguntó la joven.

- Hazlo tú. Te hará más caso, créeme.

La chica encogió los hombros y se dirigió al sofá.

- ¿Me haces un hueco? – preguntó ella.

- Mmmm – y de mala gana se sentó para dejarle sitio.

- Ron, ¿qué te pasa?

- Nada.

- Ya, claro.

- Oye, son cosas mías, no te metas.

- Perdón por interesarme por ti – e indignada se levantó.

- ¡No! Espera, por favor. Lo siento. No estoy enfadado contigo; lo estoy con Harry.

- No será por lo que me ha dicho antes, ¿no?

- Algo parecido.

- Ronald, a mí Harry no me gusta. Y encima, no tienes derecho a enfadarte con él. Con lo mal que lo estará pasando él...

- ¿Qué? ¡¿Mal?! ¡Por favor! Eso que te dijo no es verdad. ¡Él no está enamorado de ti!

- ¿Cómo que...? ¡No me puedo creer que lo estés llamando mentiroso!

- ¡Sólo te lo dijo para distraerte mientras yo...! – se calló. Había hablado más de la cuenta.

- ¿Mientras tú...?

- Déjalo.

- Ni hablar, ahora me lo dices.


	5. Chapter 5

- Yo... es que sin querer en clase de historia se me cayó una nota que iba para Harry en tu mochila y quería recuperarla...

- ¿Y se puede saber qué decía esa nota como para que hayáis montado este numerito?

- Tonterías – contestó el pelirrojo cabizbajo.

- Ron... n-no diría algo malo sobre mí, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué? ¡No, no! Yo nunca... nunca diría nada malo sobre ti... – se ruborizó Ron.

"Vamos, suéltaselo" pensaba Harry, que los observaba desde la distancia.

- Y, entonces, ¿qué ponía?

- Lo siento, n-no puedo decírtelo.

- Genial – se enfadó la chica. – Como quieras. Si no quieres confiar en mí, no lo hagas.

- Hermione... – pero ella ya se había ido.

Ron se golpeó la cabeza con la mano y Harry ocupó el sitio de Hermione.

- Tío, eres un cobarde.

- Lo que soy es un mierda.

- Hombre, tampoco es eso...

- Sí, sí que lo es – lo interrumpió. – Harry, ayúdame.

- Yo no te puedo ayudar a decirle nada a Hermione, eso lo tienes que hacer tú.

- Tienes razón. Voy a buscarla.

Mientras tanto, Hermione caminaba por los jardines del colegio.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! – gritó Ron al verla.

Ella no contestó.

- Hermione, lo siento, en serio. Si de verdad es tan importante para ti saber lo que ponía en aquel papel, te lo diré.

La desagradable mueca de Hermione se convirtió de repente en un gesto de aprobación.

- ¿Y bien...?

- ¿Podríamos ir a un sitio más tranquilo?

- Claro – respondió ella desconcertada. - ¿Quieres que vayamos a mi habitación?

- Vaya, Hermione, me siento halagado, pero ¿no vamos demasiado rápido? – bromeó él.

- ¡Imbécil! – rió la chica – Bueno, ¿vienes o qué?

- Voy, voy.

Al llegar a la habitación Hermione preguntó:

- Bien, ¿cuál es el súper secreto?

- Por favor, no bromees. No ayuda – contestó su amigo con seriedad.

- Ron me estás asustando... – los ojos de la chica se humedecieron.

- Verás...


	6. Chapter 6

- ... lo que ponía en esa nota era... quetequiero.

- ¿Qué? Lo siento, no te he entendido.

- Te quiero.

La chica se sobresaltó y sonrió diciendo:

- ¿En s-serio?

- En realidad no.

- Ah... – se decepcionó.

- También ponía q-que eres lo m-mejor que m-me ha pasado en la v-vida.

La chica no respondió y bajó la cabeza.

- No hace falta que digas nada. Ha sido un error. No tenía que habértelo dicho.

- No, no. Tranquilo, no pasa nada.

- Eres genial, Ron, has echado a perder la amistad con Hermione – susurró para sí mismo.

- Ron...

- ¿Qué..?

Pero antes de que pudiese terminar la frase Hermione ya se había lanzado a sus labios y los estaba besando.

- Yo también te quiero.

Alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación.

- ¡Mierda! Será mejor que me esconda.

- ¡Bajo la cama, corre!

Desde fuera sonó una voz:

- ¡Hermione, soy Harry! ¡Abre!

La chica abrió la puerta.

- Joder, tío, qué susto nos has dado – dijo Ron saliendo de debajo de la cama.

- ¿Ron? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yo no sé, pero tú estás estropeando un momento muy bonito.

- ¿Os habéis reconciliado? ¡Genial!

- Aún más genial: nos hemos besado – sonrió pícaramente el pelirrojo.

- ¡Ron! – musitó Hermione dándole un codazo.

- Oh, vaya... ¡ya era hora! ¡Felicidades! ¡Dadme un abrazo, hombre!

Los tres se abrazaron.

- ¡Chssst! Las manos por encima de la cintura de mi chica, ¿eh, Harry?

- ¿"Tu chica"? – preguntó Hermione arqueando las cejas.

- Bueno, si tú quieres, claro...

- Claro que sí.

Y, olvidando a Harry, se volvieron a besar apasionadamente.

- ¡Eeeh, que estoy aquí! – protestó el chico de la cicatriz.

- Ay, perdón – se disculpó Ron sonriendo. – Te acompañaré a la puerta.

Ninguno de ellos creía que Hermione y Ron acabarían juntos. Pero esto demuestra que en el amor todo es posible.


End file.
